the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Catch up RPs pt. 11
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Catch up RPs pt. 11 17 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin a year ago Last summer: A Normal Day (In which Mz, Charricthran and Millie compete in a fighting tournament on another planet), on Mz. Hyde's birthday which I think is at midsummer? Last autumn: Halloween party (Or, The morning after the night before) (two strands, one with Millie and one with Dr Griffin), autumn some time. Whispers and Clockwork Curiosities (Millie's Christmas shopping), November. Recently: Red Death Scare (Dr. Ezekiel accidentally let an infected rat loose, Hela and Lewis caught it, Millie works to cure the virus). Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll Pyrogue A continuation of Red Death. Turn order is Millie, Helen, Litt, 86. It's currently Millie's turn.)) MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 3 days ago Millie perked up at the recollection of the topic, " Yes actually! You remember me mention what I was going to show in the exhibition? That was one of my experiments! Nothing to fear though they're completely harmless." She exaimed as she finally finished and set the petri dish under a portable black light to breed as she set the timer for a little under ten minutes. "Usually keep them in a pen close to the garden but one sort of wonderd off.... When I dozed off..... While peting it..." One could hear the embarrassment in her voice if they were listening for it, "Did you catch it? It's quite docile!" Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 days ago At the mention of rabbits, Hela raised her head from where she had been sitting with her face buried in her knees, blinking somewhat blearily at Lewis. “What sort of col—?” She cut off with a sharp cry of pain and wrapped her arms around her torso, sinking onto her side as dizziness suddenly overwhelmed her. Litterateur Helen Jekyll • 2 days ago “Hela?” he said, turning his head to see her clutching her torso. Oh god, it’s already started. He looked at the clock. 1 hour and 15 minutes to go. Jekyll1886 Litterateur • 2 days ago Lewis had been about to answer about the rabbit when Hela abruptly cut herself off in pain. "Hela?" he cried. He rushed to her side and knelt down, gently putting his hands on and under her to help ease her position and enable her to catch her breath. "Breathe gently now. I have you." He turned toward the door and, beyond it, Millie. "How long before the treatment is ready?" he asked her, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice despite his efforts to appear calm. He addressed Ezekiel in like tone. "How long do we have before things are past the point of no return?" see more 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago Millie was suddenly shot up into a standing position at Hela's pained cry. She rushed out of the tent and swiftly but gently placed her hands on the door, it took a lot of restraint not to bust through the door to see what's happening for herself. The beat of her hearts pound in her head as panic whaled up in her chest, but to the best of her abilities she answered Lewis's question as calmly as possible. "The... The counter virus needs some time to breed. I set the timer for about ten minutes, if I could I'd speed up the wait time but even then minutes is pushing it a considerable amount really." Millie's stomach twisted in knots as she spoke, "d-did... Have you used the uh... serum on Hela yet? If you haven't please do it has been successfully holding back the red death in the samples I have, it will keep her blood from getting too thin!" There was a slight tone of ergency in her voice at the last sentence despite how calm she tried to sound. (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago Hela exhaled in a shuddering groan, fear and misery swirling into one. I'm dying. This must be what it feels like, this must be why Lewis is in a panic-- Gods, I don't want to die. She placed one hand over Weir's and squeezed (though she wasn't certain if the gesture was for her own comfort or his--perhaps both?), doing what she could to steady her breathing. The word "serum" caused her to flinch, though she pushed back the emotions she had on that particular diction. Even if it was the doctor's own concoction, if it had even the slightest chance of helping, she'd cooperate. The alternative was too horrible. ((Pyrogue)) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited This would be all his fault, wouldn't it? He couldn't even stay for a week without messing it up... At Lewis' question, Ez took a deep breath. "We have about twenty minutes until there's no going back. An hour and a half until we're dead." Oh god. ((Jekyll1886)) •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago Ez closed his eyes, trying to block everything out. "We have about twenty minutes before there's no going back... As for what happens if we pass that point? An hour and a half, at the most." Another wave of dizziness swept over him and he clenched his fists. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago Lewis squeezed Hela's hand in turn. He nodded to Ez. It's worse than I thought. "Millie, what precisely is in the serum? Hela has a heart condition we can't afford to aggravate," he explained, discarding all semblance of doctor-patient confidentiality out of sheer concern for her life. ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago Millie fell silent for a moment, her left eye twitched as she had an internal mental rant. 'Heart condition?'... 'A heart condition!?'... What heart condition!?!?!.... Why didn't you tell me about this sooner Lewis!? Don't you think that this is kind of important to know before hand!?!?!? This better be a joke Weir but if it IT'S NOT FUNNY!!! She did her best to restrain her beastial featers as she drummer her fingers on the door and after a deep breath through her nostrils. "Wh-what *ahem*... What kind of heart condition?" She asked in a deadpan tone. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin • a year ago (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited Desperation grew in that quiet pause, nearly smothering her as she inhaled through her nose, exhaled through her mouth, trying to keep the pain and panic from jolting each breath. When the silence was broken not by an answer but with another question, frustration breed from fear sparked into a fiery rage. "You don't need to know, just answer the d*mned question before you waste time and I die because of you!" ((Pyrogue)) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Ez started at Hela’s sudden outburst. “W-wait, there’s no need to–“ A spark of pain similar to Hela’s screamed in his chest and he drew breath quickly. ((Can’t tag on mobile)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago ((There's actually a formula you can use to tag when you're on mobile! It's just @you see below the person's name on their profile:disqus , but without the []'s. So, @jekyll1886:disqus becomes Jekyll1886.)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago (Jekyll1886) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited "Please tell me what's in the syringe, Millie. I'm a doctor--I'll know if it would aggravate Hela's condition. I can't inject her without knowing, and I can't tell you her precise condition without her consent. My hands are tied." As he spoke to Millie desperately, he noticed Ezekiel out of the corner of his eye. Shit! Even with whatever's in here, we've not long! thought Weir, gaze darting to the syringe, then back to the door beyond which Millie stood. Thinkthinkthinkthinkthink! ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited ((Hey folks! Here's the tail end of the post-Halloween party strand with Griffin. Turn order: MillieGriffin The Fox , '86. It's currently Millie's turn.)) The Fox " Wait...I thought they were a Gentleman. " The lawyer gave a bewildered look to the rest of them. " So I was told anyways. One of the lodgers here certainly made it seem that way. Or are they one of those odd sorts, the sort who dress like the other. " Utterson's forehead wrinkled in thought. " Not that it's any bother to me. I just don't want to be impolite in any way. If I were to address them incorrectly, I'd just about kick myself! " He finished his glass of ale with a hiccup. " Though before I meet anyone I should probably get some water first. " Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 6 days ago "Well, this is mostly supposed to be a costume party, so I'd assume it's part of their Halloween costume... although I could have sworn I remembered... " Whatever it was she remembered seemed to elude her. "At least they are a Doctor, so I suppose that that mostly solves the problem of how to address them!" "Anyway, if I don't get something to eat I shall drop. Those potatoes do look good." She moved off towards the buffet. ((and that's me off, and I suppose this can wrap anywhere you like.)) Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • 6 days ago "A fair point," Lewis agreed, as to the manner of address for Dr. Henry Rose. Weir ushered Utterson to the pitcher of water and the party continued on. ((MillieGriffin -- you're up, unless you'd like to end things here.)) see more 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((A continuation of Whispers & Clockwork Curiosities. It's MillieGriffin 's turn, followed by Tairais .)) MillieGriffin Tairais 6 days ago At first Millie did obay his order, taking a moment to just grab a deep breath and let her anxieties settle down, but soon irresistible curiosity started to creep in. She figured so long as she stayed in the same area there'd be no harm, and though he heavily discouraged touching anything he didn't say anything about not looking or what level of intensaty she could examine anything. So keeping within the same area, eyes unnaturally wide open, she intently scanned the images of many items into her memory sometimes bringing her face within inches of an object, even going so far as occasionally silently sniff the air around certain items that had interesting scents. She found one rather large item on a pedestal that she started circling around, intensity scanning every knook and cranny of the thing her eyes could see, letting the information flow through her mind and keeping a weather ear out for any approaching footsteps no matter how subtle. Tairais MillieGriffin 5 days ago The aforementioned objects ranged from everything from crystals in a variety of odd structures, colors, clarities, and various other properties, to a veritable armory of weaponry making various amounts of sense, to a set of strange tools that seemed better fit to sculpt clay than metal. Most everything was coated in the scent of smoke, heat, and iron, though the smell of gunpowder, polish, and electricity lay underneath it all. The 'large object' was... relatively simple by comparison. It was an almost smooth translucent orb, perhaps no more than two feet in diameter, set atop an intricate iron pedestal. Concentric circles, wavy lines, and odd circular glyphs covered much of its surface, which appeared to be made of something like frosted glass. It hummed softly with energy, as if waiting to wake up. A dim, golden ember of light glowed in the center of it. Richards footsteps sounded in the distances, calmly growing closer over the next handful of seconds. He sounded as if he were limping. Tch-ilk, tch-ilk, tch-ilk. MillieGriffin Tairais Millie stopped her examinations when she heard Richard's footsteps approaching, the limping sound caused her worry since he was walking just fine when he left her. Did something happen? I hope he's alright... With that thought she hurried straight to the sound to check on him. Tairais MillieGriffin 20 days ago He met Millie halfway, arching a eyebrow at her apparent haste. The reason for his limping could easily be attributed to the awkward way he held a stack of books in one hand and a handful of others against his side, as if he had caught them in the process of falling. "Are you quite well? I did not intend to alarm you as such. I found a great number of manuscripts on the subject of 'geometrical optics', as labeled in my associate's hand, and recalling your mentioning of the latter word, took them into my hands." He smiled wryly and chuckled. "Had I known they would endeavor to trap me beneath their bindings, perhaps I might have gone elsewhere in search of gifts. Nevertheless, I am here now, yes? Have a look- see if you cannot find something that might spark his interest." He placed the tower of books on a table tucked just between two cases to their right and spread them out so that their titles were legible. There were titles by a variety of authors in a variety of dates within the 19th century, though none were from the future, as Richard suspected this girl might be. There were a handful of articles by one 'E. Kummer', a copy of 'Theory of Rectilinear Systems of Light Rays' by a R. Meibauer, and what appeared to be an article cut out of some sort of magazine by one G.B. Airy with the (frankly lengthy) title of "On the phænomena of Newton's rings when formed between two transparent substances of different refractive powers". Richard recognized those few names and had to stifle a chuckle to himself. Leave it to Charricthran to try and spare as much discomfort as possible- the names held only passing resemblance to those he might have encountered in the past, and still the man cared enough to hide them. While touching, the concern was unwarranted. "Again, I know little of your optical fields that you speak, but these seemed as if they might be closer to useful than anything else." see more •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Continuation/reposting of Just a Normal Day/Mz. Hyde's Birthday. Turn order is MillieGriffin , Mz.Hyde , Tairais , and it's currently Millie's turn.)) MillieGriffin Tairais 2 days ago "Well that was eventful..." Millie commented after seeing the areal battle that just happened over them. She did feel a little bad for the Nasir that broke his arm but her mind went back to the cheater she just beamed with her rock. "We have our pray to get first." They pushed through the overgrowth where Millie threw the rock, there they found what they were after. An unconscious Nasir laid sprawled on the ground, in they're open left palm was a long nerrows tube and next to the fingertips of there right hand was another dart. "Ah!" Millie smirked at the sight of the body, "And caught red handed no less." She said as she picked took the dart and the straw out of they're hands. As she carefully examined the dart between her thumb and forefinger an idea illuminated in her mind. "I wonder, can these pierce stone?" Mz.Hyde MillieGriffin 10 days ago Who knows? Test it out on that boulder right there! *She points at a nearby boulder.* Tairais MillieGriffin 7 days ago Charricthran had been busy at work while the others had been occupied in the forest: Of the many, many contestants that had entered the arena, roughly a quarter of them had been taken out by their fellows,and several more had been picked off by Charricthran in the aftermath of those fights. It was a close call in certain instances- he had been ambushed while ambushing a particularly notorious fighter by the name of Amitiel, who was known for their martial arts prowess. The three fellows behind him were less so renown, almost clumsy by comparison. Regardless, the two or so minutes needed to finish them off drained his concentration, and had allowed Amitien to notice the disturbance and turn his ambush back on himself. It was fortunate, then, that Amitien recognized and immediately underestimated him. He had long since shed his feathered visage, and was small and thin in comparison to the Nasir. Many of them were proud almost to the point of being arrogant- they never expected someone one to three feet shorter than, and much less muscled than them to overcome them so easily. It was only ever the seasoned and less prideful fighters that learned that those hollow bones of theirs really could be such a nuisance sometimes. Charricthran stepped under the fifth punch thrown at him (three dodged, one taken for the sake of pursuing this opening), then bunched himself under Amitien's center of gravity and lunged. There was a satisfying 'SMACK' as Amitien flew into a boulder some yards away, where he could just make out the outlines of two familiar figures between the gaps in the leaves. With Amitien out of the way, Charricthran estimated that approximately a quarter of the original fighters remained. The battle so far had lasted nineteen minutes and forty-four seconds. A perfectly normal length battle, then. Good- it meant the crowds would be entertained without being bored. He slipped once more into the shadows, lest Millie throw a rock at him next. ~*~ Not two seconds after Mz. Hyde pointed at the boulder than a seven foot tall Nasir went flying into it with a loud 'SMACK', refusing to rise after they stirred once with a low groan. The forest fell silent once more, the distant roar of combat like the sound of buzzing bees. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((The continuation of the post-Halloween party thread with MillieGriffin and HenryRoseQuartz . It's Millie's turn.)) MillieGriffin HenryRoseQuartz • 14 days ago "N--not good..." She muttered still shaking. HenryRoseQuartz MillieGriffin • 14 days ago and that's okay too. Take your time, you've been through a lot and your mind is struggling to process it all. Good takes time, but you are safe now. MillieGriffin HenryRoseQuartz • 13 days ago "I-I kn-Know... I...I'm..." Though she she tried to explain the still fresh memories of that night proved to be too powerful to get through and properly convey any thoughts. Finally she could take it no longer as tears started pouring down her face and she broke into uncontrollable sobbing into her knees. HenryRoseQuartz MillieGriffin • 11 days ago ( He reaches out, gently rubbing her back. Soothingly ) There there, let it all out. Restore that balance. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy